Super-Couple: Origins
by viridianaln9
Summary: Before they became Batwoman and Iron Man. Brianna and Toni were little girls with dreams, then teens with issues. These are their lives. Super-Couple 'Verse
1. The Beginning

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Summary: **Before they became Batwoman and Iron Man. Brianna and Toni were little girls with dreams, then teens with issues. These are their lives. Super-Couple 'Verse**

Note: **Now this will be a prequel to all of the other stories I have in this 'Verse. It will mostly be focused on Batwoman. But I will include Toni and sometimes Clark. This is pretty much base on the Chill of the Night from Batman brave and the bold episode. So not all chapters are going to be like this. Now this story will be probably only updated once a month it really depends but I am pretty sure it will be a monthly thing. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**One: The Beginning **

Thomas and Martha Wayne came home from the Gala they had been invited too. It had been the most distressing.

"That Gala was the most dangerous we have ever gone to Thomas." Martha told him.

"I'm well aware." Thomas told her.

"Alfred is Brianna in bed already?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Ma'am she slept after I read her a bed time story." Alfred answered.

"Oh good." Martha said with a smile. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit of trouble with Moxon and his goons." He told Alfred. "Now, I'm going to follow Martha in saying good-night to Brianna."

"Very well, sir."

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Thomas?"

"Did you know I wasn't the only one dressed as Giant Bat, there was someone there too, a woman?"

"Oh." Alfred said.

"I guess, I'm not the only one who thought of this." Thomas said with a chuckle.

"I suppose not."

"Good-night, Alfred."

"Goodnight, sir."

#

"Oh she is so quiet?" Martha told Thomas.

"That she is." Thomas said as they looked at their little child and both of them fixed her blankets before kissing her forehead and heading to bed themselves.

"You know I wonder what happened to that young woman in the party Maria Malone." Martha told him.

"I don't know, but we never know in Gotham." Thomas told her.

"Well I hope that she is alright."

"So do I, she must have been with the police with the way she knew how to fight or maybe in that group Howard doesn't want me to know he helps." Thomas told her.

"Oh, Thomas." Martha says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Into The Future…._

"Joe Chill." Batwoman said moving around while he shot; she knocked his gun down and threw him into the desk as he fell down.

"You are the slinking coward that murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne." She growled out.

"That was a lifetime ago." He told her and that just pissed her off.

"Yes, my lifetime." She said moving toward him. "You took them without mercy or regret and in cold blood Chill."

"H…how do you know….this, how…could…you possibly know this." Chill asked her.

"I know because I watched it happen…I know because I am the daughter of the man you murdered." she told him taking her cowl off. "I am Brianna Wayne."

"No…oh no." he said and came to fight her. But she blocked him fighting him, punching him hard until he was down. She grabbed him by the lapels.

"He is beaten let your devotion to justice tamper your rage." The Phantom Stranger told her.

"He took you parents, ruined your life, fulfill your destiny…become what you were trained to be an agent of vengeance." Spectre told her. "He knows who you are, if this man lives Batwoman dies."

"Batwoman may die, but Brianna Wayne never." She told him and let Chill drop. When Chill got up he ran away and Brianna waited before putting her cowl back on.

"Guys you gotta help me, way back I whacked a guy for a job and now his daughter is back for revenger that daughter is Batwoman." Chill told the villains.

"Ha ha ha…"

"What's funny?" he asked the Joker.

"You're saying we owe Batwoman's existence to you, that's a killer." Joker told him.

"So it's your fault, Batwoman is always on our backs." Poison Ivy told him.

"No guys wait." Chill said before he got punched. Batwoman stood in-front of them.

"Oh love we forgot about you." the Joker told her and went for her. Batwoman began to get attacked but she beat the villains easily and without mercy as well.

#

When the rooftop had fallen, she walked back inside to see if someone was there so she could get them out; she never expected to see the person there. Chill was under the ruble and she took it off him.

"Funny….because I started you off as Batwoman and those other thugs made me pay." She told her. "Yeah….I…guess you got me after all."

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Brianna took of the cowl and she sat on her chair, she punched in a familiar number and called.

"Bri…I heard." Toni told her.

"Yeah, he died."

"Tell me you didn't…."

"No the roof fell on top of him." she told Toni.

"You okay?"

"I honestly don't know." She told her.

"Well I can think of a way to take your mind of things, go on that fake date with Oliver Queen." Toni said and Brianna just looked at her.

"Really Antonia."

"Hey, you can't use my full name what is wrong with you." Toni told her with a pout.

"Right." Brianna tells her.

"You want me to go tomorrow to visit your parents."

"No, it's alright." Brianna said.

"Okay, well we're staying here all night it appears." Toni says. Brianna didn't answer but Toni knew that it would help her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting of BFF's

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Mari Mart **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Two: Meting of BFF's **

"Thomas are you sure about this?" Martha asked her husband.

"Of course I am, Brianna will benefit from having a friend, I know Howard's little girl will also and having only Richard as her friend is not everything and I think they will get along."

"I suppose so and they are both bright young girls." Martha said.

"Exactly, who knows maybe one day they'll be working together with Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises." Thomas said with a wink.

"Or sleep-overs, and doing girly stuff."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Why did we come, Daddy?" Brianna asked Thomas.

"We have come to visit a friend of mine." Thomas told her.

"Oh, okay."

They arrived to Stark Mansion and Thomas parked the car. He came out and took Brianna from the back of the car. They walked together with Thomas holding her hand as she skipped to the front door. Thomas knocked on the door. It opened and Jarvis was standing there.

"Master Thomas, is good to see you, Master Howard is waiting for you." Jarvis told them. "Now this must be Miss Brianna."

"Yes, Brianna this is Jarvis…"

"Do you help like Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"That's right except I don't help with your family but the Starks." Jarvis replied.

"Oh, well thank you, Mom tells me I'm supposed to tell Alfred that because it's the polite thing to do." she says.

"Your Mother is very wise." Jarvis replies charmed by the little girl, as they walked inside.

"Thomas Wayne." Brianna looked up to see the man standing there wearing a suit like her Father but with the difference there was this smirk on his face that was really cocky.

"Howard Stark is good to see you."

"You as well." Howard said. "Hello, Brianna."

"Hello. Mister Stark." Brianna answered.

"Hmm…Antonia come over here." Howard said. they turned to see a little girl coming their way. "Antonia, this is Brianna, Thomas Wayne's daughter."

"Hi." They both said at the same time and caused them to giggle.

"Why do you two go play?" Thomas told them. Antonia and Brianna held hands and they walked over.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So I was building this." Antonia told her. It was an engine.

"Is that an engine?' Brianna asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh look, Antonia." Brianna said and they were both messing around with it.

"You know, you can call me Toni."

"Okay Toni."

#

"Well this meeting was great, Howard." Thomas told him.

"Thank you for coming Thomas, we should do this again some time."

"Yes, we should." Thomas said. "Jarvis would you be so kind to call my daughter, we are leaving."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis told him.

It took a while for Toni and Brianna to come back from the room and they both moved the living room. Both of them were laughing.

"Brianna, we must leave." Thomas told her.

"Aw." Brianna said. "But Toni and I were playing."

"Toni?" Howard said.

"Yeah, can she come visit us, Mr. Stark?"

"I would think that would happen." Howard told her. Toni and Brianna hugged each other.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Start of Balls

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Three: Start of Balls **

_Stark Mansion _

"It is time for her to do this." Howard told Maria.

"She is only seven years old, Howard." Maria tells him.

"She has to be known by society and yes we have taken her to smaller balls, but I know for a fact that Luthor is taking his kid and so is Thomas."

"Fine, but I don't think Antonia is going to like it."

#

Antonia was getting ready for the ball.

"You look very pretty." Maria told her.

"Thank you Mommy, Bri told me she is going to be there too."

"Did she now."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm very happy for that you'll have your best friend there with you."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wayne Manor _

"Is Toni going to be there?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, she is." Martha replied.

"Okay, but why do I have to go?"

"You have to attend, so the people and friend from us can meet you." Martha replied.

"Oh, but why?"

"Its thing we must do."

"Okay."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The ball was something amazing for both girls. As they walked in they met and walked fast toward each other and they laughed.

"Howard, Maria." Thomas told them.

"Thomas, Martha." Howard replied and they began to talk.

"Have you seen Lionel?" Howard asked Thomas.

"Not at all."

"Thomas, Howard." They both turned to see Lionel Luthor walking their way with his is a young boy with red hair.

"Lionel is good to see you." Howard told him.

"You as well, Martha and Maria beautiful as always." Lionel said kissing their hands. "Now this is my son Alexander Luthor."

"Hello, Alexander our daughters should be around here." Thomas said.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Mr. Stark." Alexander told them politely.

"How old are you dear?" Martha asked.

"Nine years old, Ma'am." Lex told them.

"Ah, here they come." Maria said.

"Lionel and Alexander, these are our daughters Antonia Stark and Brianna Wayne." Martha said.

"Miss Stark, Miss Wayne." Lionel said politely.

"Mr. Luthor!" they told him at the same time.

"This is my son Alexander."

"Hi." they told him.

"Why don't you go with the girls Lex?" Lionel told him, by the way Lex looked at him, he knew that it wasn't a suggestion but an order. He knew that he needed to meet the future competition or future partner in them. So he left with them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Later _

"Wait so you guys knew Mr. Luthor when you were young?" Rachel asked Toni and Brianna who were telling their daughters of their first ball.

"Mr. Luthor used to have hair?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not he did." Toni told them. "We actually had fun didn't we Bri, if I remember you gave him a hug when they left." That had both of their little girls with their jaws dropped.

"You hugged him!"

"I was a child and Toni kissed his cheek."

"Yet, he always went after you." Toni told Brianna, who rolled her eyes.

"You made fun of him when he went bald." Brianna said with a soft laugh.

"I just said he looked like Mr. Clean and he could be that for Halloween, I was being polite." Toni said. "I think he liked you because he never kissed you, you never let him and I almost kicked him when he tried."

"Eww he tried to kiss you!" both Rachel and Penny told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Falls & Stories

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and MariMart for**_** the reviews. Now warning this will be a little sad. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own Batman Begin it belongs to WB, and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Four: Falls &amp; Stories **

Brianna and her friend Richard were both running around the Wayne garden, Richard had just found something and he wouldn't let Brianna see.

"Rich let me see." Brianna ran after him. Richard hid under one of the table and Brianna looked for him until she found him.

"Finder's keepers." Rich told her. "And found it."

"In my garden!" Brianna snapped back and Rich opened his hand and in it was an arrow head. They both looked at it and before Brianna smiled and took it of it and she went to hide. "Finder's keepers."

"Brianna!" Rich said and was looking for her.

Brianna was hiding on top of some wood and she was waiting for Rich to come look for her. At that moment she heard something and she looked down and at that moment she fell down.

"Ahhh!"

"Brianna!" Rich yelled for her before he went running back into the Manor to tell the adults.

Brianna landed on the ground and she was scared it was really dark and she could hear a noise. When she moved too look and that's when it came. Thousands, millions, billions she did not know of bats came her way and she screamed as hard as she could, made herself into s small ball trying to cover herself so she wouldn't be hurt.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she was shaking and hurt, she was sure her hand wouldn't work anymore.

"Brianna, Brianna." She looked up to see her Dad and she sobbed.

"It's alright honey, it's alright."

Thomas pulled her out and was carrying her.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne." Rich's Mom said. As they moved close Brianna gave Rich the arrow head.

"Don't worry about it, they were just playing."

"Do you wish for me to call the ambulance sir?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'll set the bone and taker her for an X-ray later."

"Took quite a fall didn't we Miss Brianna." Alfred told her.

"And why do we fall Brianna?" Thomas asked. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

Alfred smiled at them, as Master Wayne took the young Miss to Missus Wayne and they took her up to her bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Dad!" Toni said running around trying to find him.

"I'm busy." Howard called back as he was getting ready.

"But…" she said standing there. "Aren't you going to come to my science fair?"

"Antonia, I don't have time." Howard said. "I know you are going to win you're a Stark."

"Where are you going?"

"Antonia, not this again, I don't have time for your little science projects, I have important things to do, like finding the Captain, I told you that already." Howard said.

"But…"

"No buts."

"You only care about him!" Toni snapped and then covered her mouth that was not something she intended to ever come out.

"Antonia Stark!" Howard said.

"I...I'm sorry." She said.

"Go to your room Antonia, we will talk about this little attitude of yours later." Howard said in a firm tone. Toni walked to her room but she had tears in her eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. The Theater

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18, and MariMart for**_** the reviews. So I will be giving you guy's double chapters and I hope you enjoy them and you guys will probably cry and they will be short. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Five: The Theater **

"Ahh!" Brianna screamed before running from her bedroom to her Father's study.

"Miss Brianna, may I know why you are screaming about?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry, Alfred." Brianna said with a smile before knocking on her Father's Study jumping on the spot.

"Come in." Thomas said.

"Hi, Daddy." Brianna said with a smile.

"Brianna, I believed you were doing your homework." Thomas told her.

"Daddy, look." Brianna said showing him the newspaper. Thomas grabbed it and saw what her daughter was speaking of.

"Ah, yes the movie." Thomas said.

"I got good grades….you promised." Brianna told him.

"I did promise and you will be leaving back to boarding school soon, so yes we'll take you." Thomas said just to receive a large hug from his daughter.

"Thank you, thank you." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The family was getting ready to go to the movies.

"Are you sure you want to go see this movie?" Martha asked.

"Yes, Mom." Brianna answered with a large smile.

"Wouldn't you like to go to the ballet?"

"No." Brianna said with wide eyes, she knew that her Mom wanted to see the opera show of Bats but she was too scared to go.

"Alright, dear." Martha said.

#

The night was steady as they walked out of the movie theater, and the smiles on the three of them was something not seen.

"You know Dad, that movie was pretty good after all." Brianna said with a huge smile. "Can I be Zorro when I grow up?" They walked the alley to get a taxi to take them home.

"Absolutely, Bri, we'll need to get you a bigger sword." Thomas said with a smile and Brianna rolled up the newspaper in her hand.

"Take that you wicked tyrant!" Brianna said moving the paper like a sword.

"Dear…." Martha told him.

"Oh Martha, let her play." Thomas said.

"Thomas Wayne, when she has nightmares, tonight you can be the one to calm her down." Martha scolded him.

"Oh, that's enough for now Brianna, we'll start on your fencing lessons when you're older…say 30." Thomas said. The entire family stopped when they saw a shadow befall them. Brianna backed to her parents sides.

"I'll take that necklace you're wearing lady." The man said pointing his gun at them.

"Leave her alone!" Thomas said and moved before the shot rang.

"Thomas!" Martha screamed and bent down, the man moved to get her pearl necklace but he just ripped it and shot her too. Brianna was in shock and the robber looked at her with ice cold eyes before running away.

"Brianna, Bri…." She looked down to see her Dad. "Don't be afraid." He told her and closed her eyes, she kneeled down and cried.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was covered in father's jacket and a police hat given to her by Officer Gordon. In her hands was what was left of the pearl necklace that belonged to her Mother, she was moving it around her hand the hat covered her face but you could still see the tear tracks and the pearls hitting each other was haunting. Someone touched her shoulder.

"Someone is here for you dear." Police Officer Gordon told her before moving away. Brianna looked up to see Alfred.

"Oh Miss Brianna." Alfred told her. "I am so sorry, I can never replace them….but I promise to never ever leave your side." He told her pulling her close.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Cemetery

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys have enjoyed your double chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Six: Cemetery **

_Many Years into the Future _

Brianna stood in-front of the gravesite, today was their anniversary it was something she remembered well. She laid the rosses down at their graves and felt someone intertwine her pinkies with hers.

"You didn't have to come." Brianna said.

"Always here." Toni replied. "Plus I promised Clark I would come since he had to go deal with Luthor and Rachel is too little for you to bring her." Toni knew the reason she was here and Clark had nothing to do with it, she hated leaving Brianna alone especially since she had been exposed to the fear gas a few days ago it would make today feel brutal, she didn't want to feel helpless.

"Thank-you anyway." Brianna said it reminded her of what happened.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago _

Alfred was worried, he knew that Miss Brianna was not alright, but she wouldn't talk about it and he didn't want to push her.

"Miss Brianna, you must eat." Alfred told her. "Tomorrow you have a very important thing to do."

"I'm not hungry Alfred." She told him.

"Miss Brianna, at least eat something small." Alfred asked her.

"Can you go Alfred, please?" Brianna asked him. Alfred left the room but left her the food next to the bed just to make sure that she ate something. He sighed though.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni was standing the cemetery and she was being hold by her Mom, but she wanted to move. So when she was distracted she let go of her and moved around the other people around. She looked around until she found her.

"Hey." Toni whispered and put her pinky with Brianna's.

"Thank-you for coming." Brianna said.

"Always here." Toni whispered. It scared Toni because Brianna didn't tell her anything and she was quiet and she couldn't help.

#

"Bye." Toni whispered as Brianna stood under the umbrella with Alfred and seeing everyone go.

"Bye."

"If you need anything call us." Howard said.

"Thank-you, Master Stark." Alfred replied. Brianna watched her best friend leave and she kept looking at her as she got into the car.

Brianna stood there and breathed in before a man came up to her and raised his hand so she could shake it. He wore glasses and she knew he belonged to the company.

"You're in excellent hands." he told her. "We'll be watching the empire. When you grow up it'll be waiting for you." He told her before leaving.

#

Brianna stayed in her bedroom she lit a candle and her tears were there. She bent down to a prayer position; she knew what she had to do. She didn't notice Alfred standing there they had no idea this would change everything.

"I swear, by the spirits of my parents to avenge their deaths, by spending the rest of my life warring on all criminals."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to reviews.**


	7. Boarding School

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105**_** for the reviews, so this chapter will be small clips in their life as students. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Seven: Boarding School**

_Many Years In To The Future _

"WHAT!" the scream from two different cities. As they grabbed their phones. Brianna was able to pick up.

"Did you get it?" Toni asked.

"Yes, Toni, I got it." Brianna replied.

"Will you be going?"

"I don't think so, I have things to do." Brianna replied she was still surprised sin she graduated a year later than Toni.

"Come on, you have to come please." Toni told her.

"Toni, we both didn't exactly…."

"But come on you know everyone is expecting us to attend right."

"Fine I will see you there." Brianna clicked. Toni stood in-front of her desk and Steve was in-front of her.

"Why are you screaming?" Steve asked her. Toni gave him the paper and he read it.

"This is why I am having a moment."

"You're High School Reunion?" Steve asked.

"Ugh. Steve." Toni said. "Brianna and I went there she was a year behind me even if they bumped us in school which really people believing that woman is stupid is incredibly considering she jump grades just like I did…"

"Were both of you bullied?"

"Yes, in a way we both were left alone most of the time after a while." Toni told him.

"When are we going?" Steve asked and he was pulled down so Toni could kiss him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago_

"What are you working on?" Brianna asked Toni who had been keeping her up all night.

"I have to finish this for science, I'll show them all." Toni told her and Brianna understood. How could she not both her and Toni been jumping school classes and grade levels and that only caused the older students to make fun of them. There was a reason the Headmaster put them together.

"You do that." Brianna told her.

"Sorry, for not letting you sleep Bri-Bri."

"It's fine" Brianna told her.

#

Brianna was concentrating; she knew what she was doing. She was close to winning and she was not going to give up.

"Come on, Bri!" Toni cheered. At that moment Brianna made the jab and won, fencing was just a passing thing and Briana didn't intend to make it like a career but she wanted to know a way to defend herself that was not a gun.

"We have our champion, Brianna Wayne."

#

"But you promised to stay." Toni and Brianna told them boy who was standing there.

"Girl's I'm going to Harvard, I want to be a lawyer." Harvey told them. "I will see you again you know, when you graduate."

"But…"

"Look I will flip my coin and you'll see." Harvey told them as he flipped his coined and showed it to them. "See I will see you again."

"That isn't funny Harvey." Brianna told him.

"Come on the luck of the coin, Brianna." Harvey told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Another Ball

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Toni and Brianna are 14 and 13 in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Eight: Another Ball **

"Are you sure I must attend this, Alfred?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, Miss." Alfred replied.

"Fine, just get me a dress." Brianna told him.

"It will be fun, just something normal, Miss Brianna."

"I just really wanted to rest, I barely come from school." Brianna told him.

"It is for charity."

"I know." Brianna said. "It is to help people.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lex Luthor walked inside the ballroom and he looked around. He felt different because now he didn't have hair anymore. He blamed Superboy, he had been jealous of him.

"Oh my god, your bald." He turned to see Toni Stark standing there with a smirk.

"Hello, Stark." Luthor answered.

"Come on don't be mean like this, you know that you can have a perfect Halloween costume, Mr. Clean." She was teasing him.

"Toni, don't be mean, hello Lex." Brianna said with a small smile and Luthor looked at her.

"Brianna is good to see you." Lex told her with a smile. "Would you like a drink?"

"Not thank-you, Richard is bringing one for me." Brianna replied politely.

"Richard?" Lex asked.

"He's my friend." Brianna said.

"Girls." Richard Dawes came over and gave punch to both Toni and Brianna.

"Thanks." Toni told him. Lex cleared his throat.

"Hello, you must be Alexander Luthor." Richard said with a smile.

"Richard?" Lex told him. "I did not believe you were invited."

"Well I wasn't, but Brianna invited me since we are friends." Richard told him.

"Oh." He told him.

"Come on Richard." Brianna said and Richard smiled at her. He looked at Lex and narrowed his eyes.

"Something is wrong with Alexander." He told Brianna.

"He got mad after you know." Brianna told him motioning with her eyes toward her head.

"Ah." He said.

"But I'm not sure." Brianna told him. She didn't notice that Lex was looking at her specifically.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Another Gone

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note:** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and**__**angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Nine: Another Gone **

_Many Years In The Future _

"You seriously didn't have to come." Toni tells Brianna.

"You were there for me." Brianna told her.

"I wanted to see if it was different, now that I know that he cared and that he was wrong." Toni told her.

"I know you do, I don't want you to go at it alone again." Brianna told her, she knew that she had left Toni alone many times. Toni put the flowers on her parent's graves she hadn't been here in a long time.

"Thanks." Toni replied.

"You don't have to thank me." Brianna told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Many Years Ago _

Toni was getting ready, she almost graduated and she would be going to college. She was going to be the youngest going there. She never expected the call.

"Hello, Miss Stark the Headmaster wishes to talk to you." One of the people of the office told her.

"Sure, okay." She tells them. Brianna who was sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry Bri, I haven't done anything yet." She tells him.

#

Toni came back shaking and trying to hold the tears in. When she finally arrived to the room. Brianna was sitting up on her bed, and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Toni." She just said that and Toni broke down. Brianna got up and went to hold her.

"They're dead." Toni tells her and Brianna looked shocked.

"W….What?" Brianna asked.

"My parents, they're dead." Toni told her. Brianna held her closer.

"I can't tell you it will be okay." Brianna told her.

"It hurts." Toni told her weeping.

"I know, it will hurt, I cannot promise it will get better." She whispered. "But you will learn to live with it, you won't do it alone."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The day was filled with clouds, it was not raining but the air was cold, it seemed to bite the skin. Just like the funeral of the Wayne's, Toni hated the people because he knew most of the people were business people. Obadiah Stane was standing behind Toni and she trusted the man but she didn't want to be there. Brianna was with her for everything, she had asked Alfred to be there. So she stood next to Toni and holding her hand with Jarvis standing next to her as well.

"May they rest in peace." the pastor said.

Everyone began to move toward Toni telling her all of their condolences most of them fake, she knew that.

"Now I understand why you hated it." she whispers to Brianna. Brianna squeezed her hand as well.

#

"Toni, I have to tell you that I will take care of Stark Industries." Obadiah told her.

"Of course, I trust you." She told him.

"I know and it will be waiting when you are ready." he said to her. "Now if you want to…"

"Mister Stane I believe Miss Antonia and Jarvis would like to come with us for a while." Alfred told him. Obadiah turned to Alfred.

"But I…."

"I understand the problem, but I believe she does not need to think about work." Alfred told him.

"Alfred is right Obadiah, Miss Toni needs to rest." Jarvis told him. Obadiah knew he wouldn't win. He did get annoyed that he couldn't manipulate the girl like he wanted. He also stopped when he noticed the stare that Brianna Wayne was giving him, like if she knew what he was planning.

"Very well." he told them, he still couldn't hold the shiver when Brianna kept looking at him until they finally left but he saw a smirk there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Changes

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. This will be a really short chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Ten: Changes **

"Are you going to have a new room-mate?" Toni asked Brianna.

"No, I'm graduating soon as well anyway." Brianna told her.

"I'm going to miss you." Toni said. They were both in Wayne Manor getting ready for Toni to leave toward MIT and she was going back to Boarding School.

"So will I." Brianna tells her.

"But hey, we can hang out in sometimes." Toni told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

During University Toni met a friend named James Rhodes or Rhodey as she came to call him. The first time Rhodey met Brianna he could tell that she and Toni were a handful but that didn't stop from becoming friends with them.

"You will take care of her?" Brianna asked him.

"Of course, in school." Rhodey told her. Brianna just gave him a smile for some reason a year later he would understand, what she meant by saying that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Where are you going to college?" Richard asked Brianna as he was already researching colleges, it was supposed to be a date

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Brianna asked.

"I'm thinking Harvard." Richard told her.

"Oxford." Brianna said.

"All the way in Britain?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah, I want to go abroad to study." Brianna told him, that wasn't her plan though but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well I'm going to miss you." Richard told her.

"So…will I." Brianna tells him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna knew this was the last ball she would be attending for a while, she felt it. Both she and Toni had invited Richard and Rhodey and it caused Luthor to not come close, or he did and tried to kiss Brianna in one of the dances but Richard saved her from that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Runaway

**Super-Couple Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the review. I will be moving in time here and a short chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Eleven: Runaway **

Brianna and Toni hugged each other and Brianna tried not to move her nose since her best friend smelled like alcohol.

"I can't believe that you are leaving." Toni tells her.

"Well I do want to study." Brianna tells her with a soft smile.

"I guess I'll see you in the summer." Toni told her.

"Yeah." Brianna said. They hugged each other tight and Brianna felt terrible because it was going to hurt her.

"Don't do anything stupid." Toni tells her.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Ah, come on we're going to see each other." Toni told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Summer_

Toni was getting ready for Brianna to come home but the look on Alfred's face was something she didn't like.

"Alfred, where is Brianna?"

"She, she has gone missing." Alfred told her.

"What do you mean missing?"

"She decided to take her own road and I do not know where." Alfred tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna wanted to learn, her studies didn't matter much especially with wanting to learn the thing she wanted and she finished her business training years ago. What she needed to learn now was not something she could learn in a college.

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the police officers asked her in German.

"Nothing." she replied before walking away dressed as a bum, before she moved away. She knew she was being followed and the fact that she might defend herself was in a way wrong but she had to do it to survive. She had a plan and it was going to change her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Shadows

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18 and Damian 'Robin' Wayne**_** for the reviews. Alright some time has pass and I believe she is about to meet someone and some dark stuff. . **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own Batman Begins it belongs to Warner Bros and DC Comics. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins **

**Twelve: Shadows **

"Whoa!" Toni screamed, she was so drunk out of her mind and in her lab.

"Toni, we have to go." Rhodey told her, he was trying to help.

"Why I'm having fun here, why do you have to take me away." Toni asked him.

"Because you're getting drunk."

"Fucking liar." Toni said. "I'm drinking to the health of my best friend who has left me, I am alone." Toni says and begins to sob as she puts the cup down and looks at Rhodes.

"Toni."

"Don't you fucking dare feel bad about me…I'm fine." Toni tells him. "My sister died or is missing out there somewhere no one knows if she will be found…I'm alone…I guess my old man was right I don't have what it takes to keep someone close." Toni throws the bottle and it breaks at the wall.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna had just gotten into a fight and gotten caught by the police, she was pushed inside one of the cells.

"Get in." the guard said and she fell into the ground, before she got up.

"Are you so desperate to fight criminals, that you lock yourself to take them on one at a time?" she turned to see an older man with a suit.

"Actually they were seven of them." She replied.

"I counted six, Miss Wayne." He told her. Brianna bent down and she was shocked when she heard that.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"The world is too small for someone like Brianna Wayne to disappear… no matter how deep she chooses to sink." He told her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is merely Ducard, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul...a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld." He said. "A man that can offer you a path."

"What makes you think I need a path?" She asked him.

"Someone like you is only here by choice." Durcard told her. "You have been exploring the criminal fraternity…but whatever your original intentions you have become truly lost." Brianna turned to him it had been two years.

"And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer?" she asked.

"The path of a woman who shares his hatred of evil…and wishes to serve true justice, the path of the League of Shadows." he told her and Brianna chuckle.

"You're vigilantes."

"No, no, no." he told her. "A vigilante is just a man or woman lost in the scramble for his own gratification; he can be destroyed or locked up." He bent down to her.

"But if you make yourself more than just a woman if you devote yourself to an ideal and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely."

"Which is?" Brianna asked.

"Legend, Miss Wayne." He said getting up. "Tomorrow you will be released if you are bored of brawling with petty thieves and want to achieve something…there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes." He said. "Pick one of these flowers if you can carry it to the top of the mountain you may find what you were looking for in the first place."

"And what was I looking for?" she asked.

"Only you can know that." He says and leaves her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

When she gets out of jail, she ends up going toward the mountain that Ducard told her to find the flower. She knows this is good but at the same time she is sort of worried but she pushes it away. She looks up and everything is awe breaking. She begins to climb and climb before she finally finds the blue flower and she takes it up the mountain.

#

It takes days she knows that for sure and it's getting cold very cold. One of the natives tells her to go back, but she can't. She continues to climbs until she find a building. She walks up the front door and knocks. She walks in and she sees candles, and she is so very tired. As she walks in she sees a man sitting there.

"Ra's Al Ghul." She says and hears the door close. She sees other coming toward her.

"Wait." She sees Ducard. Ra's speaks.

"What are you seeking?" Ducard asks her.

"I seek…the means to fight injustice…to turn fear against those that prey on the fearful." She says before taking out the flower that Ducard shows it to Ra's.

"To manipulate fear on others, you must first master your own." Ducard tells her. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I…can barely…stand." She says.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready." Ducard tells her as he kicks her down. "Death is not considerate off and make no mistake here you face death, we will not go easy because of your fairer sex." He told her and was about to hit her but she blocked it with her hands.

"Tiger." He tells her and she goes after him. "Ju Jit Su." He says. "Panther." And she continues to fight.

"Your skilled." he tells her. "This is not a dance." He says and head-butt's her, causing her to fall. He moves her with his leg and looks at her.

"And you are afraid, but not of me." he says and Brianna is beginning to go black. "Tells us Miss Wayne, what do you fear?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Emotions

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18**_**. Alright, so Brianna is about to meet someone important here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Thirteen: Emotions **

"So you want to work for me?" Toni asked the young woman in-front of her.

"Yes, Miss Stark."

"Toni, sure why not let's give you a try plus I have change PA's for the past month, let's hope you survive." Toni said getting up. "Welcome to the party Pepper Potts because Virginia is too long for me to remember."

"I hope to be helpful Miss Stark."

"Great, can you deal with my paper work I have to do other things?" Toni said leaving Pepper with the all the paperwork.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark was finding himself in the world, he didn't know what to do and he knew that he wanted to learn all he could before he made his choice to what to do with his abilities.

"Hey honey." He turned to see one of the men bothering a waitress.

"Hey leave her alone." he tells him.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?" the man asks before laughing.

"Thanks for trying, hun." The waitress told him, Clark got up and left before a small smile came to his face. Let's just say that he destroyed the man's car. He sort of had to as he walked away he heard the guy screaming and surprised.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You have learned to bury your guilt with anger; we will teach you how to confront it." Ducard had told her in the beginning of her training. It made her wonder because her old teacher had tried to do that, but she had failed.

#

"I'm curious about you." Brianna turned to the young man looking at her. He was handsome she could admit that, but she didn't care. She had been in this place for a while learning everything she could. She hadn't met this dark haired green eyed man before.

"Thank-you." Brianna said.

"Henry Ducard at your service." He told her.

"You're the son of Ducard."

"Yes, I hope we get to learn much about each other." He said to her so close it seemed he almost kissed her.

#

"Ninjitsu employs explosive powders." Ducard told her throwing some at her feet.

"As weapons?"

"Or distractions, theatricality and deceptions are powerful agents." He told her. "You must become more than just a woman in the mind of your opponent."

#

"Who is he?" she asked Henry as she was fixing her robe.

"He is a farmer, who grew greedy and tried to get his neighbors lands and became a murderer." He told her. "Now he's a prisoner."

"What will happen to him?" she asked.

"Justice." Henry told her. "Crime cannot be tolerated; criminals thrive in the indulgence of society."

"You really believe that?" Brianna asks him. Henry looked at her.

"Yes, I hope you understand it too." he said kissing her hand.

#

"You know how to fight six men; we will teach you how to engage six-hundred." Ducard told her as they trained in swords. "You know how to disappear; we will teach you how to become truly invisible."

Brianna went to fight him.

"Invisible."

"I have showed you with the others, my son included." He told her. "I ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility."

They continued to fight and she fell to the ground.

"Always mind your surroundings." Ducard told her. They continued and he began to speak as he turned his back on her. "Your parent's death was not your fault."

They fought and as she tried to hit him, he blocked it with his arm guards and got close to her.

"It was your Father's." he told her. She got mad and began to fight him dropping her sword and fighting her with her fist, he dropped her.

"Anger does not change the fact that your Father failed to act." He told her.

"The man had a gun."

"Would that stop you?"

"I've had training." She told him, he turned around and came at her with a sword.

"Training is nothing, will is everything!" Hitting her and dropping her. "The will to act." She went at him and rolled to get her sword dropping him and pointing her sword at him.

"Yield." She told him.

"You haven't beaten me, you've sacrificed footing for the killing stroke." He said hitting the ice and causing her to fall in.

#

When she got out, she was trying to warm herself.

"Rub your chest, your hands will take care of themselves." Ducard told her. "You're stronger than your Father."

"You didn't know my Father."

"But I know the rage that drives you, that impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your love one is poison in your veins." Ducard told her. "And one day you get yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you will be spared your pain."

Brianna looked down than looked back up at him.

"I wasn't always here in the mountains with Henry." He said. "Once I had a wife and he a mother, my great love….but she was taken from me, like you I had to learn they're those without decency that must be fought without hesitation without pity."

"Your anger gives you great power, but don't let it destroy you, as it almost did me."

"What stopped you?"

"Vengeance."

"That's no help to me." she said.

"Why Brianna, why did you not avenge your parents?" he asked her, she didn't know how to answer that, she didn't know who the killer was.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Henry and Ra's were in the same room, rare for them to do so away from prying ears.

"What is your plan for Brianna?" Henry asked his Father.

"If she becomes a member, she will help with the cleansing of Gotham it could be your wedding gift to her." Ra's said.

"You know of my plans."

"I know you care and she will make a good wife for you." Ra's told him.

"Thank you for the blessing, Father."

#

Henry found Brianna training, he moved toward her just to get a staff close to his face.

"Brianna." He told her.

"Henry." She told him. They had shared kisses nothing more. She cared for him, but it wasn't love she knew that, just like she cared for Richard, she didn't think she had ever been in love truly Richard had being her childhood love but she had stopped being a child many years ago.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"When you lived along the criminals did you start to pity them?" Ducard asked her. They were going to begin another part of her training.

"The first time I stole it was so I wouldn't starve, yes I lost many assumptions about them simple nature of right and wrong." Brianna told him. "And when I traveled I learned fear before a crime." She said remembering how she had to go and steal the equipment of her own company.

"And the thrill of success." She said. "But I never became one of them."

"You travelled the world to understand the criminal mind and to conquer your fears…but the criminal is not complicated." He told her mixing the blue flower she had brought up to the mountain.

"And what you really fear it's inside yourself…you fear your own power, your anger the drive to do great and terrible things…now you must journey it, you are ready." he told her giving her a plate. "Breathe."

Brianna did inhale the smoke. "Breathe." She heard.

"Breathed in your fears." He told her and the first thing she saw were bats many of them and her parent's death. "Face them, to conquer fear you must become fear, you must Basque in the fear of other man."

He began to move away from her and his eyes were colored.

"And Man fear most what they cannot see." At that time it was like he disappeared. She had to find him around the others.

"You have to become a terrible thought, Ducard to her. "A rave."

"You have to become an idea." He said and came to attack her she blocked but he disappeared again.

"Feel terror cloud your senses, feels its power to distraught." He told her and she kept looking around. "To control." Again everyone moved.

"And know that this power can be yours" he told her. People came at her and she had to fight them.

"Embrace your worst fear." He said. "Become one with the darkness." She opened the box and out of it came out bats millions of them but she couldn't be scared.

"Focus, concentrate." He said. "Master your senses."

She began to move and she noticed there was a cut in her arm. She moved and cut some of them.

Ducard believed he had her and put a sword to her neck.

"You cannot leave a sign." He told her. Brianna got a sword behind his neck.

"I haven't." she said and she heard a clap, she looked up to see Ra's standing on top.

"Impressive." Ra's told her.

"He believes you're ready."Ducard told her. They moved a prisoner in-front of her and she noticed him as the man that had stolen the land. She was given a sword. She had to execute him, but she couldn't do that. She moved the sword down before grabbing a poker and throwing it up to where she knew the powders were.

"What are you doing?"

"What's necessary my friend." Brianna told him. She hit Ducard in the face before the other ninjas came at her and she went to fight Ra's.

They were fighting all around as the temple was getting destroyed. She was moved around before the roof fell on him. She moved and went to look for Ducard carrying him around her shoulders, she was tired but she held in the pain, they were both thrown out of the temple and they slip.

The ice let Ducard go down and Brianna went after him, using her arm guard to stop him from falling. She carried him down to the village, to doctor.

"I will tell him, you saved his life." The Doctor told him. Brianna gave him, her respect before leaving. As she stood outside and looked at the destroyed temple, she sighed. It was time she went home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In another part of the world, someone was making news.

"His name is Superman." Lois told Clark who had begun to work in the Daily Planet.

"Really?" Clark told her.

"Yes, you should get some lessons from him." Lois said with a smirk on her face. Clark didn't tell her anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Return

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Fourteen: Return**

Brianna arrived at the airport were her jet was and Alfred was going to pick her up, she raised her face. The jet arrived and Alfred was standing there and she had to look at him.

"Mistress Wayne, you've been gone a long time." Alfred told her.

"Yes, I have." She said.

"You look very fashionable." Alfred said and Brianna smiled before she climbed inside the plane. She sat down and Alfred was in-front of her.

#

"Are you coming back to Gotham for long Ma'am?" Alfred asked.

"As long as it takes, I'm going to show the citizens of Gotham that their city does not belong to criminals or the corrupt."

"In the depression your Father almost bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty; he believed that his example would inspire the wealthy to save their city."

"Did it?" Brianna asked; she knew the answer.

"In a way, their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action." Alfred told her. Brianna looked down and got serious. Alfred was shocked because she looked very different from the girl who left.

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Brianna Wayne…as a woman as flesh in blood I can be ignored I can be destroyed…but as a symbol, as a symbol I can be incorruptible, I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?" Alfred asked.

"Something elemental, something terrifying."

"I assume as this symbol taking on the underworld, it's a persona to take care of those you care about from reprisals?"

"You're thinking about Toni or Richard?" Brianna told him.

"Actually Ma'am I was thinking about myself." Alfred told her. Brianna smiled at that.

"Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" Brianna asked.

"I just couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead." Alfred told her.

"Dead?"

"You have been gone seven years."

"You had me declared dead?" she asked.

"Actually it was Mr. Earle he has taken the company public, he wanted to liquidate your majority share holdings, those shares are worth a quite a bit of money." Alfred told her.

"It's a good thing I left everything to you then."

"Quite so, Ma'am you can borrow the Royce if you want just bring it back with a full thank." Alfred told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna arrived home and she looked at her family home, it was going to be weird.

"I prepared the Master Bedroom for you." Alfred told her.

"Thank-you, Alfred." She said and looked around. She had many things she had to do and it was going to be different. She wouldn't have to do it, but she needed to make a call. She walked inside her childhood home and she was shocked and surprise at how it hadn't change much from before .she walked up to what would be her bedroom and Alfred was standing there.

#

She had to go buy a new wardrobe and that was very annoying, but she couldn't wear her old clothing anymore.

"Miss Wayne, have you called."

"I will, later." Brianna said. It had been a week and she had not called Toni, she knew that she should but at the same time she didn't want to, she had things to do and Toni could not know it would be dangerous for her.

"She is not well." Alfred told her. Brianna looked at him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Pepper was trying to get Toni to come out of her lab, when she heard the phone ring and J.A.R.V.I.S. was the one to answer.

"Miss Stark, the phone call is from Wayne Manor." He said Pepper looked up to Toni, who looked at the ceiling.

"Patch it through Jarvis." Toni said. "Hey, Alfred is something the matter."

"Well I can say for one, I am not Alfred." Pepper saw the way Toni paled bad and dropped her wrench.

"Toni…Toni are you there?"

"Brianna?"

"Yeah." Toni seemed to come back to normal.

"You fucking bitch, where the hell have you been…you know what." She ended the call and turned to her. Pepper looked at Toni.

"Get my Private Jet ready Miss Potts we're going to Gotham." Toni said and moved.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna looked at her phone.

"That could have gone better." Brianna said looking at Alfred. "She hung up."

"You never told her you were leaving." Alfred told her.

"I know." Brianna said and she believed that was one of her few regrets.

"I suppose I should go, I have things to do." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna arrived at Wayne Enterprises and walked into the building as she was still the major owner of this place and soon she would hold much more.

"I'm looking for Mr. Earle." She said.

"Who might you be?" the secretary asked.

"Brianna Wayne." She replied and the secretary looked up.

#

Mr. Earle came out of the meeting room to see his secretary gossiping with a young woman.

"Excuse me."

"Mr. Earle is good to see you again." Brianna said. "I see that you are taking care of the empire."

"Brianna." Mr. Earle said palling a bit.

"Yes."

"Is good to see you are in good health." Mr. Earle told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna had seen many interesting things and Mr. Fox looked at her.

"Didn't Mr. Earle tell you what this was?"

"Um…"

"Because he told exactly what this was?" Mr. Fox told her. "Dead end, that's what he told me so I would stop making trouble for the Board of Directors."

"You were in the Board of Directors?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, when your Father was in power."

"You knew my Father?"

"Yes, a great man." Mr. Fox told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

She had arrived to the Manor getting ready to go explore the caves in the next few days. As she arrived, she saw a car there and she stopped her car and went up the stairs, as she opened the door, she was met with a slap.

"You….you I can't fucking believe you."

"Hello Toni."

"Hello, Toni you leave for seven fucking years and that is all you have to say." Toni told her. Brianna looked up and saw her best friend.

"Toni."

"No…you listen to me Brianna you better explain to me, why you did this, why did you disappear."

"Toni." Brianna said grabbing her hand. "I was not in the right place and I needed to do what I could if that meant disappearing that is what I was going to do."

"You—you left me." Toni said and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Brianna. "Truly, but it is something I had to do and you could not be involved."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Brianna said and she hugged Toni, because she had too she had missed her other family besides Alfred.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm aware." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Inspiration

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. This is really short. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Fifteen: Inspiration **

Brianna had come back from stopping some criminals but it had been wrong, the police just let them go and believed she was a criminal. She sat down in one of the rooms she had and she was brooding. She was looking at her Father's bust.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked no one.

"I need a symbol something to give them fear." She said when it happened there was a crash on the window, she sat up and the bat landed on her Father's bust.

"Bats." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna had begun to move around and she had just used one of the things they had in Wayne Enterprise and went to look into the caves.

"Are you sure about this Miss Wayne/" Alfred asked her.

"Yes." Brianna told him, she slid down into the cave. As she did it and when she landed she heard water. She was couching down and she heard them, she breathed in and out. Before she stood up and the bats went around her she closed her eyes just letting them roam.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was finally going out and she was going out with two male models. Some people were surprised by it, seeing the Princess of Gotham with the two men, the one that looked at her was surprised and when Brianna looked up.

"Richard?" she asked.

"Brianna." He told her, he still had those same brown eyes and looked handsome. "I heard you were back, how you been."

"I've been fine; you look great." Brianna said.

"You were gone a long time."

"I know how are things."

"Same, jobs getting worst." He told her.

"You can't change the world on your own." She told him.

"What choice do I have when you disappear." He tells her.

"Richard, all of this; it's just not me, inside I am more." Brianna told him.

"Brianna come with us." The males screamed at her.

"Brianna deep down you may be that same great girl you used to be, but it is not who you are under knead it's what you do that defines you." He told her and walked away from her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was working on her costume and the weapons she was going to use.

"Why bat's ma'am." Alfred asked her.

"I'm scared of them, it's time the criminals of Gotham felt my fear." she replied. "Do you get what I needed?"

"Yes, ma'am."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You got a tank."

"It's my new car you don't like it?" Brianna asked Alfred.

"Well at-least you are keeping the theme."

"It's black." Brianna said.

#

"Toni, I can't go to California." Brianna told her.

"Why not, you have to come to my party." Toni told her. "I want to see if your date is hotter than mine."

"Pfft…" Brianna said.

"Come on, I know you didn't sleep with those bastards and you're doing something else."

"Don't worry about it Toni."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Batwoman

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Sixteen: Batwoman **

It was finally time for Brianna to dress in her outfit. She breathed in; it was finally going to happen. She began slowly putting everything making sure that everything was alright. Alfred came in when she put on the cowl.

"Good Lord." Alfred said.

"It's time." Batwoman said.

Batwoman was looking into the field, she had heard from Richard that they were taking Falcone's thugs out. She also knew of a shipment arriving soon. She was finally going to instill fear in the hearts of criminals.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Flass arrived into the shipment and looked at the crew.

"Hey…hey what are you doing?" he asked them getting a bunny out and laughing at their faces. "Continue." He told them going to the car.

"Look foggy out the, the street is going to the dealers." Detective Flass said.

"The Yeah and the rabbits go to the man in the marrows." Falcone said to him.

"What the difference."

"Ignorance is bliss; don't burden yourself with these secrets of scary people." Flacone said.

#

Outside Batwoman was waiting an she waited until one of them got into the darkness and snatched him away

"Hey, Stains." One of the crooks said. Batwoman three bat-arangs taking out the lights.

"What?" one of the crocs asked and Batwoman came down hearing him screamed. That was all everyone was hearing. Batwoman was taking all of them out.

"There's a problem here you need to bail." Flass told Falcone.

Batwoman heard the gun shots.

"Where are you?"

"Here." Batwoman whispered and took the man out with his fear.

Batwoman was fighting and she just needed one more crook. She turned toward Falcone's car.

"What the hell are you?" Falcone asked.

"I'm Batwoman." She said knocking him down.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Was this really necessary Ma'am." Alfred asked Brianna as he went to wake her up. "You are in the first page."

"Really." Brianna said. "I need to talk to Gordon."

"Once more."

(Flash back)

"_Your just one man?" he asked her. _

"_Now, we're too." Brianna said. She had to admit that was not the brightest idea that she had getting beaten up by the stairs. _

(Flash back)

"Yes."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Malibu, California_

Toni Stark was in her lab when Pepper came in with her newspaper and put it on her desk.

"Here's the paper you wanted."

"Hmm…Falcone got caught and no one knows who it was." Toni said with a raise brow.

'_What are you doing Bri?'_ she asked herself.

#

_Metropolis _

Lois Lane walked into the Daily Planet with an annoyed look.

"What's wrong Lois?" Clark asked interested.

"Daily Gotham put this on." Lois said and Clark looked at it and it surprised him.

"What's wrong with it?" Clark asked.

"There's a new hero in town and it no longer is Superman, what does this person thinks he is?" Lois asked. Clark looked at it and ignored it, since maybe it was a cop trying to be funny that city was lost even he could notice that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Gordon was taking out the trash when he heard a voice.

"A storm is coming." Batwoman said. Gorodn saw her and went to close his door.

"The scum is getting jumpy because you stood up to Falcone." Batwoman told him.

"It's a start; your partner was at the docks with Falcone." Batwoman said.

"Well he moonlights as a low-level enforcer." Gordon told her.

"They were splitting the shipment in two. Only half went to the dealers." Batwoman said.

"Why? What about the other half?" Gordon asked.

"Flass knows."

"He won't talk." Gordon told her.

"He'll talk to me."

"Commissioner Loeb set up a massive task force to catch you." Gordon said. "He thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to help." he said and turned to look and she was gone. "But I've been wrong before." He said.

#

Batwoman was looking for Flass and she was going to find him. She did when he was stealing from the falafel. She waited and caught him.

"Where were the other drugs going?" Batwoman asked.

"I never knew, I don't know." Flass said. "I swear to God."

"Swear to me!" Batwoman said and then dropped him down before getting him back up.

"I don't—I don't know. I never knew. Never." Flass told her. "They went to some guy for a couple days before they went to the dealers."

"Why?"

"There was something—something else in the drugs…something hidden."

"What?"

"I never went go the drop-off point. It was in the Narrows." Flass said. "Cops only go there in force."

"Do I look like a cop?"

"No…!" she dropped him again this time for good.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

"How is your research going?" Alfred asked Brianna.

"Well, Dr. Crane is using a chemical that is causing fear." Brianna told Alfred. She hated that fact that Crane had gotten her the way he had done.

"How do you feel about the bank robbery you stopped?"

"Not well, the man fell into a pool of chemicals." Brianna replied. She didn't like it and was wondering things as she looked at her paper work from Wayne Enterprises, she had to smile Earl was making too easy for her to take back her company, she didn't like what she had seen.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Richard Dawes had gone to visit Falcone and saw that the man looked different than last time and he didn't like it, because he knew exactly what was going to come next. He heard the opening of the door and looked up to see Dr. Crane coming his way.

"Mr. Dawes this is unprecedented, I have nothing more to tell you about the file I turned into the judge." Dr. Crane told him.

"I have questions about your report."

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52 year old man with no history of mental illness to suddenly have a total brake down right as he is to be committed?" Richard asked.

'AS you can see yourself there is nothing convenient about his symptoms." Dr. Crane told him.

'_Scarecrow'_ he heard Falcone said.

"What's Scarecrow?" he asked.

"Patients suffering from hallucinations sometimes focus on one single tormentor, normal ones conforming young archetypes." He said. "In this case a Scarecrow."

"He's drugged?"

"Psychopharmacology is primary field…"

Outside Batwoman was listening to the conversation she didn't like the fact that Richard came in alone.

"Outside he was great, here only the mind can grant you power." Dr. Crane said.

"You enjoy the reversal." Richard said.

"I respect the minds power over the body." Crane replied. "Its why do what I do."

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy." Richard said walking away because he was done. "I want my own psychtry consultant to have full access to Falcone including blood work; I want to know exactly what you put him on."

"Tomorrow than." Dr. Crane said.

"Tonight." He said getting into the elevator." I already page the Dr. in accounting general." Dr. Crane came inside and put the key in, which Richard didn't like.

'As you wish." They both arrived to the floor.

"This way please, there is something I want you to see."

What Richard saw was terrifying the things being dumped.

"This is where we make the medicine." Dr. Crane said. "Perhaps you should have some." Richard understood and he ran for it he tried to open the elevator but remember the damn key. The door opened and Dr. Crane sprayed him with the chemical.

They carried him inside the table and all he could see was the mask and he didn't like it, frighten him.

"Who knows you're here?" the man asked and all Richard could do was scream. The lights suddenly went out and everyone looked around.

"She's here?" Crane said.

'Who?" one of the thugs asked.

"The Batwoman." Crane said.

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes call the police."

"You want the cops here?"

"At this point they can't stop us, but the Batwoman has a talent for disruption, if we force her outside the police will take her down." Crane said. "Go."

"What about him?"

"He doesn't have long, I gave him a concentrated dose, and the mind can only take so much."

"The things they say about her." one of the thugs said. "Can she really fly?"

"I heard she can disappear."

"Well; we'll find out." Crane replied to them. "Wont we."

They all heard a noise and all the thugs were panicking before Batwoman finally attacked and began to take the thugs down. She was about to be sprayed once more by Crane but she stopped him.

"Taste of your own medicine Doctor." She said spraying him with it. She grabbed him and slammed him.

"What have you been doing here?" she asked not knowing that crane was sewing a real evil demonic bat in-front of him. "Who are you working for?"

"Ra's." he said and Brianna was confused she knew that he was dead. "Ra's Al Ghul."

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead." she told him. "Who are you working for?'

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now, but if you want to make appointment." He said and Batwoman listened to the police sirens. Batwoman turned and looked at Richard and carried him which really surprised her that she could carry him.

#

Outside Gordon and Flass had just arrived to the scene.

"What are you waiting for?" Flass asked.

"Back-up." One of the cops said.

"Back up?" Flass asked.

"Batwoman is in there." he replied. "SWAT's on the way. But if you wanna go in now—I'll follow you in sir."

"SWAT's on the way." Flass said since he remembered his experience with Batwoman and he didn't want to go through it. Gordon had a feeling that there was something more and he went inside.

"Hey." They called to him but he ignored it.

#

He walked inside and was looking for Batwoman. He climbed the stairs before he was carried to the top. He saw her and the man beside her.

"What happened to him?" Gordon said.

"Crane poisoned him with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin." Batwoman said.

"Let me get her down to the medics." Gordon told her.

"They can't help him, but I can." Batwoman said and the lights came on and she turned on the signal. "Get him downstairs, meet me in the alley."

"Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falone's drugs and they're dumping it into the water supply." Batwoman told him.

"What was he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone?"

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse." Batwoman said. "He needs the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How long does he have?"

"Not long."

"What is that?" Gordon asked as he heard a noise coming this way.

"Back-up." Batwoman said and bats millions of them were in the streets coming inside the building breaking the windows and the officers were fighting them off. Gordon was able to get Richard down. Batwoman dropped the homing device and jumped down with the bats circling her around.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"How is he?" Batwoman asked.

"He is fading, we gotta go." Gordon told her. "I'll get my car."

"I brought mine." Batwoman said.

"Yours." Gordon turned to see the car and he was shocked.

"I've got to get me one of those."

Batwoman was driving the tumbler and he was looking at Richard.

'Stay calm you've been poison." She said. "Breathe slowly." The streets were being taken down.

#

"Miss I believe you want to see this?" Jarvis said and the screens turned to Gotham. Toni looked at the screen and saw the tank on the roof and she was shocked.

"No fucking way!" Toni said. "I knew it."

"Jarvis get me a flight to Gotham, soon I listened to her to not go to her party but we are going to Gotham soon."

#

Batwoman had Richard and she was losing him.

"Stay with me." she told him. Again she appeared and it wouldn't be soon before she got home.

"Just hold on." she said. "Richard!" she arrived back into the cave.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I wonder if you guys caught the Easter Egg. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Old Faces

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, MariMart and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Seventeen: Old Faces **

"Richard!" Brianna screamed as they arrived inside the cave and moved as fast as she could to get the antidote.

"Miss you have guest."

"Cancel the party Alfred, I have things to do." Brianna told him.

"No." Alfred said. "I understand that you just gallivanted across the rooftops, but I won't let your parents work got to nothing."

"Alright, take Richard home." Brianna said.

"What happened?"

"He was poisoned." Brianna said and went to get ready for her birthday party her 22th birthday. She should be proud she guessed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna walked up ready and looking beautiful in a black gown and she heard the music.

'Happy Birthday…to you." Was the singing, she walked got a champagne flute and walked right up to Mr. Earl.

"Mr. Earl." She said.

"Happy Birthday Brianna." He said.

"How did the stock offering go?" she asked.

"Prices soared." Earl said.

"Who is buying it?"

"All kinds of funds and brakeless it's a bit technical." He told her. "The 'Key' thing here is our company's future is secured."

'_Our company.'_ Brianna thought but she hid it really well.

"Great." She said.

#

Brianna walked around the party until she found the man she was looking for.

"Thank-you for that thing." she said.

"You're welcome." Fox said. "I hope you put to good use."

'Already have." She replied. "How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?" she asked.

"Weeks why?"

'Someone is planning to disperse the toxin in the water supply." She told him.

"Hm-uh-uh." Mr. Fox said. "The water supply won't help you disperse and inhale it." He said and got serious.

"What?"

"Unless you have a micro-wave emitter powerful enough to evaporate the water in the main pipes….a wave emitter Wayne Enterprises just misplaced." He told her.

"Misplaced?" she asked not happy at all.

"Earl just been asking too many questions about it."

"I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises and start making more of that antidote; I think the police are going to need as much as they can get their hands on, okay."

"Uh—my security clearance has been revoked." Fox told her.

"That would never stop a man like you, would it?"

"I suppose not." Fox said giving her a smile. Brianna walked away before she was pulled.

"Brianna there is someone here you much meet."

"Not now." Brianna didn't even get to protest.

"Now am I pronouncing it right—Mr. Ra's Al Ghul." She said and Brianna looked up.

"You're not Ra's Al Ghul." She said looking at the strange man. "I watched him die."

"But Ra's Al Ghul is immortal, I like his methods supernatural." Standing before her was the man that came to her jail cell.

"Or cheap parlor trick to conceal your true identity, Ra's." She said to the man she used to know.

"This coming from a woman who spends her nights scrambling rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me duel identities." Ra's told her.

"I saved your life." She told him.

"I warned you about compassion, Brianna." He told her.

"Your quarrel is with me, you let these people go."

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them." He told her. Brianna breathed in before she knew she would have to put one heck of a show.

"Excuse me, everyone, everybody." She said getting the flute and a drunken voice she did it. "I want to thank everyone for coming her and drinking all of my booze." That caused the entire guest to laugh.

"Hehe….no really—the—there's a thing about being a Wayne that your never short of a few free-loaders, like yourselves to fill up a Mansion, so here you go to you people" she said raising the glass, until a man came up to her.

"That's enough."

"No-no, I'm not finished, to all of you, all you phonies, to you face friends, you psychopathic sucks ups, who smile at your teeth at me, please leave me at peace." She said. "Please stop smiling it's not a joke…please leave the party is over." Everyone began to move away.

"The apple has falling very far from the tree Miss Wayne." The old man told her and she ignored it because the man didn't know. As they left she saw all of her enemies.

"Amusing, but pointless." Ra's told her. "All of this people have not long to leave, your antics at the asylum have forced my hand."

"So, Crane was working for you"

"His toxin, is derived from the compound found in our blue flowers, he was able to weaponized it." he told her.

"He's not a member of the League of Shadows."

"Of course not, he thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom." Ra's told her. "

"You really are going to release Crane's poison on the entire city."

"Then watch Gotham, tear itself apart through fear."

#

All around Gotham jails were being opened and Crane had been given him ask, because the real show the one that Ra's wanted to see was about to come true.

#

"You're going to destroy millions of lives."

"Only a cynical woman, call what this people have lives Wayne, crime, despair, this is not how man was supposed to live." He told her. "The League of Shadows has been a check for human corruptions for thousands of years, we sacked the road, loaded trade ships with plague rats, burned London to the ground, and every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence we return to restore the balance."

"Gotham isn't beyond saving." She told him and he smirked. "Give me more time, there are good people here."

"You are defending a city that is so corrupt, that we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure."

#

Gordon wen to check on the water pipes inside the asylum and he didn't know what he could do to help, but he just had too.

#

"When I found you in that jail, you were lost-" Ra's said. "But I believed in you, I took away your fear and I showed you a path, you were my greatest student, it should be you standing by my side saving the world."

"I'll be standing where I belong between you and the people of Gotham." She told him.

"No one can save Gotham." He told her. She heard people throwing her stuff around. "When the forest grows to wild purging fire is the inevitable and natural." He told her.

"Tomorrow everyone will watch in horror, as its greatest city destroys itself." He said. "The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You attacked Gotham before?"

"Of course, over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated, with Gotham we tried a new one economics, but—we understatimated certain of Gotham's citizens, such as your parents—turns down by the very people they were trying to help, create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal, their death's galvanized the city into saving itself, but Gotham has limped on ever since."

"We are back! To finish the job and this time no misguided idealist will stand in our way, like your Father, you lack the courage all that is necessary, if someone gets between you and true justice you simply stand up behind them and stab them in the heart." That was enough for Brianna to feel someone behind her and she went to fight. She even blocked Ra's attack on her.

"I am going to stop you." She said.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings." He said and pushed her back for a burning wood to fall on her.

"Justice is balanced, you burned my house down and left me for dead consider us even." He said.

#

Alfred arrived to see Wayne Manor burning, he saw a man standing there and knew Brianna was in danger; he got a golf club and hit him.

"I hope you're not a member of the fire brigade." He said running inside.

He walked inside to find Brianna knocked down.

"Miss Wayne, Miss Wayne." He screamed and went to move the wood from her. Brianna seemed to snap out of it and began to push.

"What is the point of those bloody push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log?" Alfred told her and she looked at him before pushing it off her and Alfred helped her up and the went to were the bat-cave was situated.

They went down the elevator and Brianna looked at the fire and she was so defeated.

"What have I done Alfred, everything my family built, my Father built."

"The Wayne Legacy is more than brick and mortar Miss."

"I wanted to save Gotham, I failed."

"Why do we fall Miss?" Alfred asked and Brianna turned to him. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"You still haven't given up on me." she said.

"Never." He told her. He helped her up and she went to get changed she had to save Gotham.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Loeb, Loeb. This is Gordon."

"What the hell is going on?" Loed asked.

"We need reinforcements, TAC teams, SWAT, riot cops!" Gordon said.

"Gordon! All the city's riot police are on the island with you!" Leob said.

"We'll they're completely incapacitated!"

"Gordon there is nobody left to send in." he said and in the moment the bat-mobile went inside jumping the bridge.

"So I'm on my own?" Gordon said before looking at Batwoman and he walked up to her.

"The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces."

"This is just the beginning, if they hit the whole city with toxin, there's nothing to stop Gotham tearing itself apart from mass panic."

"How are they gonna do that?"

"The train." She told him. "The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Wayne Tower; if the machine gets to the station it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply."

"Covering Gotham in this poison."

"I'm gonna stop him from loading that train, but I may need your help." She told him.

"What do you need?"

"Can you drive a stick?"

#

Richard had a gun in his hand after electrocuting Crane and another criminal was coming between him and the child, he was protecting.

"Batwoman will save us." The kid told her. "She'll come."

"Don't peak." Richard said and then something came down and fought off the criminal that as coming their way before it pulled them up. They arrived to the roof.

"I told you she'd come." Richard looked up and stared at Batwoman before she was about to go, he had to stop her.

"Wait." He said. "You could die, at-least tell me your name." Batwoman turned to him.

"It's not who I am underneath….but what I do that defines me."

"Brianna?" he asked before she flew away.

#

"My Father loved you." Batwoman looked up to see Henry standing there.

"You know this is wrong, Henry." She told him.

"I love you, come with us and be by my side." He told her as they had begun to fight against each other. Brianna beat him up and broke several bones and he looked at her.

"I can never site with you, Henry." She told him. "I don't love you."

"I'm the only one that will ever understand you." He told her.

"Maybe, but I have to save my city." She said knocking him out.

#

Batwoman had to get through all the criminals on her way; before she grappled the train and was flying seeing at the water was being vaporized. Gordon was on the Batmobile turning and trying to help. Brianna climbed up the grapple rope and broke the window inside the train.

"You will never learn." Ra's told her and they began to fight against each other once more.

"Familiar, don't you know anything new." He said after she blocked him.

"How about this?" she asked breaking his sword and kicking him and went to the panel to break it or stop it, before she was grabbed and she slammed a bat-arang to it and she was thrown off and they rolled over the wave-emitter. The train was going faster.

They were fighting as hard as they could; Batwoman was giving it her all, before she was put to the round.

"Don't be afraid Brianna." Ra's told her. "You are just an ordinary woman that is why you couldn't fight injustice, that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping the train?" she asked and Ra's looked at her before looking up and seeing the jammed stick and Brianna took the turn.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings." She said turning him around.

"You finally learned to mind your surroundings."

"I won't kill." She told him breaking the train. "But I don't have to save you." She said flying away almost.

#

There was a large explosion around the area. Batwoman looked around and she really hopes Mr. Fox had begun work on the antidote. She had saved the city, her city.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review**.


	18. Finding Out

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Eighteen: Finding Out **

_Metropolis _

Lois walked around the Daily Planet and she was really annoyed.

"What has your panties in a bunch, Lane?" Cat asked. Lois showed her the newspaper as Clark was coming forward.

'**Batwoman Saves The Day' **

That was the headline and Clark looked at it.

'_Batwoman.'_ It went through his mind. He would have to keep an ear out for what she would do in Gotham.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mr. Earle arrived to Wayne Enterprises for his secretary to tell him.

"The meeting's already started, sir." She said.

"What meeting?" he asked in her face.

"The me-." She didn't get to finish as he opened the doors to see Fox and the board meeting sitting there while he was passing papers.

"Fox, I seemed to remember firing you." Mr. Earle said.

"You did, I got another job." Mr. Fox said. "Yours."

"On, whose authority?" he asked.

#

A night later, Brianna had to get ready for work, she was just happy that she had an apartment in Gotham so the lost of the Manor wouldn't hurt her as much even if it did.

"Batwoman might have made front page, but Brianna Wayne got pushed to page 8." Alfred said passing her the newspaper. She looked at the headline.

'**Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home.' **

She was looking at each reading the article, when the phone rang and she took it.

"Brianna Wayne." She said.

"What makes you think you get to decide who runs Wayne Enterprises?" he asked her.

"Well the fact that I'm the owner." She told him.

"What you're talking about the company went public a week ago." He said.

"And I bought most of the shares, through various trackable foundations and trust and so forth, look it's all a bit technical but the important thing is that _MY_ companies future is secured—Isn't that right Mr. Fox."

"Right you are Miss Wayne." Fox said. "Didn't you get the memo?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was looking at the damage that Ra's had deal the Manor and it hurt her. She moved to hide and cover the hole where the Batcave was hidden. She began to close it, when she heard a noise; she turned to see Richard coming her way.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Richard." She told him.

"No. No, Brianna—I'm sorry." He told her. "That day before you disappeared, I said terrible things."

"True things." She told him. "I was a coward, with a gun and justice is about more than revenge, so thank you."

"I never stopped thinking about you, about us." He told her. "And when I heard you were back, I-I started to hope." He said getting closer to her before they kissed each other and it was nice and maybe she had found a home but she wasn't sure, something was wrong. They stopped and she waited for something happy…

"But then I found out about your mask."

"Batwoman's just a symbol, Richard." She told him and he touched her face.

"No, this is your mask." He told her. "Your real face is the one that criminals now fear, the woman I loved—the woman who vanished, she never came back at all." He told her Brianna held the pain inside she had trained for something like this.

"But maybe she's still out there somewhere." He told her. "Maybe someday when Gotham no longer needs Batwoman, I will see her again."

#

They walked hand in hand through the rubble, but this was goodbye for them, Brianna knew that.

"You proved me wrong you know."

"About what?"

"Your father would be very proud of you." He told her. "Just like me." They separated and she saw his back, she turned and bent down to see her Father's otoscope, she smiled at the happy memory.

"What will you do?" she looked up at Richard.

"Rebuild it, just the way it was, brick for brick." She told him. Richard smile and left them alone. Brianna looked at the destruction and Alfred came forward.

"Just the way it was, ma'am." Alfred asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations." He told her.

"In the southeast corner?"

"Precisely, ma'am." Alfred said. They walked in the destruction and looked around. When they came forward, Brianna was shocked to see the person standing there.

"You know, if you wanted to burn the house down on you birthday you could have called me and we could have done it together." Toni said standing there with a smirk.

"Toni." Brianna said.

"Bri you left me out of a good party." Toni said her.

"I'll invite you to the next one." Brianna said.

"I don't think I can save the world from toxic gas." Toni said and Brianna looked at her. "Please, Bri we were pretty much raised together except for those months that you decided to play dead I know."

"Toni."

"Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone that you like to play dress-up at night." Toni said with a smirk before hugging her. "But if you play the dead card again I will beat you up."

"Sorry." Brianna said, she did feel bad about it.

"Well you are taking me to eat you know, I haven't eaten since I don't know but I need food, I think I saw a falafel stand around here."

"Alright." Brianna told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_5 Months Later_

Batwoman saw the Bat-signal as it had been named and she tapped it getting Gordon's attention.

"Nice." She said.

"I couldn't find any mob bosses." He told her turning it off.

"Well Sargent."

"It's Lieutenant now, you really started something." Gordon told her. "Cops running scared, hope on the streets."

"But?"

"The Narrows is lost; we still haven't picked up Crane or half the inmates from Arkham that he freed."

"We will." She told him. "We can bring Gotham back."

"What about escalation."

"Escalation?"

"We start carrying semi-automatics they buy automatics, we start wearing Kevlar they buy armor piercing rounds." Gordon told her.

"And."

"And you're wearing a mask, jumping off rooftops." he said. "So take this guys, arm robbery, double homicide, oh taste for the theatrical like you, here's a calling car." Gordon told her giving it to her. Batwoman turned it around and saw a Joker Card.

"I'll look into it." Batwoman said turning around ready to go.

"I never said thank-you."

"You'll never have to." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Joker Pt1

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and MariMart**_** for the reviews. Okay so this will be a little bit different especially with Brianna's relationship with Richard okay. So this is the beginning. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Nineteen: Joker Pt. 1 **

It began with a bank robbery that Brianna had not like, since it was so contradictory, everyone was wearing clown masks. She remembered Gordon had given her the Joker card and on this robbery the same card had been left. She also recognized that a lot of the crimes were trying to get her attention.

"Still searching for the Mad-Man?" Alfred asked her bring her coffee.

"Yes." Brianna told him. "I cannot find any trace of him, I don't like that."

"There must surely be something." Alfred told her.

"Nothing." Brianna told him. "The clothes are self-made, no address nothing."

"You are worried."

"I do not know what he plans." Brianna told him. "He just stole money from the banks and everyone was wearing clown masks."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Underground of Gotham was still being affected from the Breakout of Arkham and it caused them to be more careful thanks to the Bat.

"What do you plan?" one of the gangsters asked him.

"I don't plan anything."

"Why should we listen to this psycho?" one of them asked.

"Psycho, does anyone see a crazy person here, well maybe you do as in everyone is crazy." Joker said laughing hard. "What I want is the Bat like all of you, I want to see her."

"Why should we help you?"

"I'm helping you, I get rid of the Bat and it's all over."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was walking into restaurant with her boy-toy of the month and she didn't really care at the moment. She saw Richard sitting there with Harvey.

"Brianna Wayne is good to see you." Harvey told her.

"Hello, Harvey." She told said to her.

"Richard was telling me about you?"

"I hope that he isn't saying everything." Brianna told him with a wink.

"Come sit with us." Harvey told her and Richard got the chair, her date was there with her.

"What do you think about Batwoman?" Harvey asked.

"I think she is just trying to help." Richard said with a smile.

"A woman dresses up as a bat at night, she clearly has issues." Brianna told them.

"She is doing what many people are afraid of." Harvey told her. "I respect her."

"She will also be in danger, we don't know, what they will try."

**$LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Metropolis _

Superman understood many things as a hero as he once again let Miss Lane on the roof top to the Daily Planet.

"So Superman I wanted to thank you for saving me." Lois said.

"You're welcome Miss Lane, be careful next time." Superman told her.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy later—"she trailed off as he was hearing for something.

"Sorry Miss Lane I have to go."

"Yeah, okay." Lois said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman was dealing with more break-ins but this time she was ready and she was able to grab on to one of the robbers.

"Who is doing this?" she demanded and the man didn't want to say anything. She grabbed him upside down a building and he was screaming. "Who is doing this?"

"J—J—Joker." The man said.

"Where is he?" she said but the man fainted, so she handcuffed him. She knew who it was but needed information.

#

Brianna arrived to her apartment and looked not exactly normal at all. She walked to the kitchen to see Richard sitting there.

"So, what have you been doing?" he asked her. Brianna knew that he wanted her to change to not be Batwoman anymore.

"You know exactly, what Richard." Brianna said. She didn't want him to play coy.

"It's getting dangerous." Richard told her. "This mad man, he is coming for you Brianna don't you understand that or should I say…"

"I will catch him."

"It could mean your life." Richard said getting close.

"I'm not involving you, you asked me that."

"Your right, you told me that but I am getting involved." Richard told her. "You or she is making a difference I don't like how but she is."

"Richard."

"Why can't you understand, I don't want to burry you." Richard told her.

"You won't." Brianna said. "Richard, there was a reason I didn't want to."

"See me when you returned." Richard said getting really close and pulling her face up. "Brianna, damn it I cared about you, I want to be with you."

'_But you don't accept me.'_ that was in her mind but she didn't say it, because the lighter side said that she could accept it, when they were younger she wanted that be with Richard, but now she had no idea what her feelings were. Now it wasn't he confused but her.

"I."

"Understand this, I love you but I can't fight Batwoman." Richard said moving away. Brianna sigh how was this so hard, her mind went to Henry and he had told her the same thing except he didn't like Brianna, he taught her too soft. She shook her head and she had only one person to think about and it was to capture him for the law.

"I won't be sleeping tonight, Alfred." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	20. Joker Pt2

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Delta General 42 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Twenty: The Joker Pt.2 **

Brianna was beginning to hate the Joker, he was getting slippery and she felt like she was missing things. The two men she had gotten too, had been killed and it had been done by something terrible, he had a terrifying grin on his face but it had been slashed in.

"Miss Wayne, you must see this." Alfred said almost running toward her and turning on the television. Brianna looked at the screen and she was surprised.

"_The New Prince of Crime is what everyone is talking about."_ The Anchor woman said. _"He has taken another bank and we found the storage where money had been burned down, we have no idea what this man wants. We will speak to Lawyer Dawes in what he thinks as well as Gotham's White Knight Harvey Dent." _

"_What do you think of the mad-man's plans in Gotham?"_ the reporter asked.

"_I think he needs to show his face and stop hiding in the shadows." Richard_ said and Brianna's eyes went wide. He couldn't say those things were going to be there.

"_He wants to know, who Batwoman is?"_ the reporter told him.

"_I know who she is?"_ Harvey said. Brianna was in shock.

"Alfred, were going to have a party." Brianna told him.

"Is that so, Miss Wayne?"

"The Joker will want to crash the party with both Dent and Richard wanting a crack at him." Brianna told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Why wasn't I invited?" Toni asked Brianna through the phone.

"It's too dangerous, right now in Gotham." Brianna told her.

"Really Bri."

"Yes, now stay in California." Brianna told Toni. "I promise to go wherever you want the next time we are together."

"You better not back down, you are coming on a date with me and Rhodey and it will help you with your bad girl press."

"Fine." Brianna said.

"Bye." Toni said clicking. Briana sighed and she went to get the paper that Alfred brought.

"You brought it from Metropolis?" she asked.

"You wanted clues on Superman; I believe the Daily Planet will help."

"All I will be reading is Lois Lanes adoration for the Man of Steel." Brianna said.

"I believe there is an article there you might like and it is not b Miss Lane." Alfred told her. Brianna opened the newspaper and begins to read the article he had told her to read and she smiled at it.

"I like it." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was in the party and Richard came next to her.

"You look beautiful." Richard told her.

"Thanks enjoy the party." She told him with a smile.

#

During the party, she was able to move around, until she got a notice that something or someone was coming up the elevator. She moved toward Harvey and pushed him into one of her closets closing the door and using a broom to not let him open it.

"What's going on?" Richard asked her.

"Something is coming, stay here and safe." she told him. She began to walk away and she was going to get her costume. At that moment she saw a man with a gun standing there.

"Hey, pretty girl get back to your-." Brianna hit him twice with his own gun and taking it apart like it was nobody's business.

#

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman." The Joker said moving round and he shot to the roof. "We are tonight's entertainment."

"I only have one question, where is Harvey Dent?" he asked.

#

"What's going on out there, Wayne, Wayne." One of the men said and Brianna was really trying not to barf, that was her bed they were using really. She just left them there.

"It's great you have a panic room."

#

"Okay, stop." Richard said.

"Well hello, handsome, you must be Harvey's squeeze." The Joker said with a wink, moving around Richard who was trying really hard not to be un-nerved.

"You look nervous, is it the scars do you want to know how I got them?" he asked, he grabbed his face and Ricard was trying to move but he was squeezed hard from the jaw. "I had a wife see, who said I frown a lot, she said I should smile more, so I stuck a razor in my mouth, I did this." He told him showing him the scars. "But she can't take it, so she leaves, but now I see the funny side of things." Richard is done and kicks him right in the crotch and the Joker just moves.

"You have some spice on you I see, why he likes you."

"Than you're going to love me." he turns to se Batwoman standing there and she punches him, just as she begins to battle the other crooks.

They go back and forth as much as they can and battle, she is taking them down and they add up, with the Joker using a knife in the shoe. Batwoman stands up and the Joker is holding Richard.

"Drop the gun."

"Sure, just take off your mask and show the whole world who you really are." The Joker said shooting behind his back and taking out a window holding Richard there.

"Let him go."

"Very poor choice of words." The Joker says and lets Richard go; Batwoman pushes him out of the way and goes after Richard both of them dropping out of the building. She cashes up to him and they fall on top of a cab.

"You alright?" she asks him.

"We are not doing that again." Richard told her. "Is Harvey okay?"

"He's safe." she tells him.

"Thank-you."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"This is a dangerous game you are playing." Alfred told Brianna.

"I know."

"He believes that you and Harvey Dent are somewhat related everyone in Gotham believes that you and him are going to be married and not to you, but t Batwoman, the Joker will get a hold of him if he needs to."

"I will stop him, I have to."

#

"Richard." Brianna said as he had appeared out of nowhere.

"You're going to let everyone believe that Harvey is someone important to you, he has only spoken to Batwoman once." Richard told her.

"I really don't want to fight right now." Brianna told him.

"Can't you see that Mad Man has no plan?"

"He is killing people." Brianna said. "I have to stop that, I can't let him continue, I need to help."

"Come with me." Richard told her changing the course of the talk.

"What?"

"I'm got a new job in New York waiting for me, come with me."

"Richard, I can't start a new life." she told him.

"Then marry me, we'll start a new life away from Gotham, from all of this you and me like we always wanted." He told her. Brianna looked at him shocked out of her mind, he was asking her to marry him. Why didn't it feel, what she was supposed to feel?

"Richard-I-I." she couldn't finish and he got close. "I want to take you away from this now."

"You told me, I was wearing a mask, you would be marrying a mask." Brianna told him.

"I would be marrying you." He told her, she was looking into his eyes because she didn't believe it.

"You would be marrying an idea of me, you were right I am not that same girl anymore, she's been gone since my parents were murdered. I don't think I can ever be her." Brianna said.

"I know you can, please think about it." Richard told her kissing her deeply.

#

Brianna was looking out the window as Richard was leaving and she didn't know what was coming next in her hand was a ticket for a flight to New York and there was a box with a ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Can you guys guess who's article she was reading? Don't forget to review.**


	21. Joker Pt3

**Super-Couple: Origins **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. Get your tissues ready. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Batman Begins.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple: Origins**

**Twenty-One: Joker Pt.3 **

Brianna had not known what to answer Richard after he had left and she hadn't. She had kept the ticket and the ring in her office, because she wasn't sure. So she didn't expect the next thing that would happen.

#

Brianna was in a restaurant, when Harvey and he appeared with a woman next tom him. Harvey looked at her and smiled at her.

"Brianna, meet my fiancée Mary." Harvey said with a smile.

"Hello is nice to meet you." Brianna said politely and shook her hand.

"You, too Harvey said you went to school together."

"Yes, we did he of course graduated before I did." Brianna said.

"Don't believe her, Brianna was really intelligent." Harvey said with a smile.

"Well you must be hungry, do you wish to sit down or don't you want your own table?" Brianna asked.

"We actually missed our…"

"Don't worry about it." Brianna said calling one of the waiters.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Find the couple a table." Brianna told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." The waiter told her.

"Brianna you didn't have to do this." Harvey said.

"I wouldn't be a good owner if I didn't help out a nice couple." Brianna said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Alfred, can you give this to Brianna." Richard asked Alfred.

"Of course." Alfred said.

"Do you not wish to wait for her?"

"No." Richard said. "I did not think she would change so much."

"Master Richard—" Alfred began.

"She is not going to accept, I know she looks at me so different."

"Can't you accept?"

"Her, no I want my old Brianna back the girl that laughed not this solemn that only see's darkness." Richard told him. Alfred felt bad for him but at the same time. He felt it deep in his gut that they wouldn't make a good marriage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Damn it!" Brianna screamed into the consol. The Joke had just killed three more cops demanding that she appear to him again. "He crossed the line."

"You crossed the line first by hitting them and hitting them in doing so, they turned to a man that they couldn't understand." Alfred told her.

"Criminals aren't complicated Alfred, we just have to find out what he wants." Brianna told him going to her suit.

"With all due respect Miss Wayne, but maybe this is a man you don't fully understand." Alfred told her. "A long time ago, I was in Burma, my friends and I were working for the local government they were trying to be the loyalty of tribal leaders by bribing them with precious stones, but their caravans were being raided in a forest not far from Burma by a bandit, so we went looking for the stones, but in six months we never found anyone who traded with him, one day I saw a child playing with a ruby the size of a tangerine the bandit had been throwing them away."

"So why steel it?" she asked.

"Well because he thought it was good sport, because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money they can't be bought, reasoned or negotiated with, some men just want to watch the world burn."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Richard was walking up to his apartment before he was hit over the head and he only heard a laugh. He was not the only one though.

#

The Joker had been caught and it was all part of the plan. Gordon had him, since both Dent and Dawes had been taken hostage. He had just killed some man and no one knew what to do. They had taken him into an interrogation room and Gordon had asked Batwoman to be there, that he would give her the spotlight with only him and D. Ramirez there as well.

"Good evening, commissioner." The Joker said as Gordon came inside. Gordon sat down and looked at him.

"Harvey Dent never made it home, what did you do to him?" Gordon asked.

"Me, who did you leave him with?" Joker asked. "You're people, assuming of course that their still your people and not Maroni's—Does it depress you commissioner to know how alone you really are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current situation?"

"Where is he?"

'What's the time?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well depending on the time, he can be in one spot or several."

"If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee." Gordon said removing the Joker's cuffs.

"Ah, the good cop, bad cop routine." He said.

"Not exactly." He told the Joker. He left and the Joker waited before the light came on and his face was slammed into the table.

"Ah, never start with the head it makes the witness head fuzzy." The Joker told her. "You can't feel the—"he didn't get to finish as Batwoman slammed her hand on his.

"See."

"You wanted me, here I am." She told him.

"I wanted to see, what you'll do and you didn't disappoint, you let five people die and then you let Dent say he knew you when you know that isn't true, even for me that's cold." Joker told her.

"Where's Dent?"

"Those mobs fools, want you gone, so they can get back to the way things were, but I know the truth there is no going back, you've change things forever."

"Ha-ha, I don't want to kill you, what would I do without you, go back to slow crime, you complete me."

"You are garbage who works for money."

"Don't talk like one of them you're not, they are just using you, see you're a freak like me, they need you now and they will throw you away once they don't need you, see when the chips are down these people will eat each other, see I'm not a monster." Batwoman was done and she grabbed him by the suit and pulled him up.

"Where is Dent?" she demanded.

"You have all these rules and you'll have to break your rules to get it." Joker told her. Batwoman slammed him into the glass before going to block the door.

"You're going to have play my game to save one of them." he told her. "You know I believed it for a while that you were with Dent but I saw the way you threw yourself for the other lawyer does he know you're playing them." Batwoman slammed him into the table before throwing him to the other glass.

"You have nothing to threaten me with; you have a choice to make."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman went for Richard, she had to save him, she had to let him go, he couldn't be here with her in Gotham and she couldn't go with him. She had the other cops going for Dent and he arrived into the place. She opened the door and she tried not to let out a sigh for sitting there was Dent.

"You should go for me, I'm alright." Dent told her.

'_It's alright, Dent really I'm ready.'_ Richard said. _'Tell her, tell her I love her.'_ that was directed to Batwoman as she took Dent out.

"No." Dent said and he fought her but Batwoman wouldn't let him go. The building exploded and Dent covered his face as it was burning and Batwoman turned him off.

"Joker has escaped." Gordon told Batwoman. That was the last straw and she got into her bike, she was going to find him and she was going to end him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joker was running around Gotham and he was going to cause chaos, he had already a bomb in one of the buildings. He herd the bike and he smiled, she was coming for him. He began to shoot toward her and before she hit him, she moved the bike away.

"I'm ashamed that you didn't do it." Joker said. Batwoman didn't care, she went for him moving the gun way and began to punch him, again and again.

"I will stop you."

"I don't think so, I have another surprise.'" He told her.

"DO you mean the bomb, under the water building?" she asked. The Joker looked at her.

"Ha-ha-ha." He said. Batwoman punched her and slapped the cuffs in him. "You can't stop me."

"I just did, you're going away." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Brianna and Alfred were both in the cemetery there had been a close casket for Richard and Brianna had let a tear out.

"He left you this." Alfred told her, giving her the letter. Brianna just nodded and when he left, she opened the letter.

_Dear; Brianna _

_I understood your avoidance of me after the choice I gave you. I knew your answer the day I left that afternoon, for I know who you are. I was right, what I told you. 'Your face was the one who criminals now fear.' It is not a bad thing like I wanted to think, I was wrong and I know what you are doing, but I cannot do it. I cannot see you putting your life in danger. I want you to be happy and when or if you change your mind, I want you to go with me, see if I can get you back, if you don't than I hope that you find someone who can. _

_With Care, _

_Richard Dawes_

Brianna tried not to shed tears at that, she really was but it hurt an she let a few tears fall before she put the letter on her coat and walked away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So I did leave a small thread loose and you guys will see him soon. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
